poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover. One greatest night, Princess Yuna was having a great time at the Gala Princess Yuna: This is a delight! Princess Solarna: You bet it is, Little sis. Princess Sharon: And the best gala yet. Princess Yuna: So, Guys. How's the vacation in CN City? Alexis: It's great. Jim: There were characters from Cartoon Network who lived there. They even have the Mayor of Townsville. Alexis: We had a really great time. Emmet: What else did you guys do? Jim: We saw the Candy Store, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Townsville, Endsville and other places in CN City. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Pound Cake: Nicktown was the best too. Pumpkin Cake: We had lots of fun here. Pound Cake: What's the plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: We celebrate by having a sleepover tomorrow night in Canterlot and we'll invite the Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Pound Cake: Should we go get the rest of our friends? Princess Yuna: Sure, Pound Cake. You, Pumpkin Cake go home and get ready and get the rest of our friends. Then, Yuna send the Cake Twins to make some flyers. Princess Yuna: You two know what to do. Pound Cake: You got it, Yuna. At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie baked some treats. Pinkie Pie: (brushing her mane and tail) You two must be really excited about the sleepover. No wonder you invited Brownie and Red Beret. Pumpkin Cake: It's true, Pinkie. Pound Cake: We can hardly wait. Do you two wanna come? Red Beret: You bet, Pound Cake. Brownie: It's good thing our brownies and cinnamon buns are ready. Later, Yuna and her friends were making new flyers. Princess Yuna: So, The plan is we invite the Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Snowdrop: We need more help with the flyers. Princess Yuna: Let's get started then. So, 7 invitations were delivered to Littlest Pet Shop. Zoe Trent: Guys, Look at this! Russell Ferguson: What is it? Pepper Clark: Invitations for a sleepover in Canterlot. Zoe Trent: Yeah. That sounds like an exciting opportunity! Gail Trent: What's up, Pets? Zoe Trent: We are invited to a sleepover in Canterlot with Princess Yuna and her friends! Mitzi: That sounds like the best tie ever! Just then, Britney and Whitney Biskit had to drop Cashmere and Velvet off at Littlest Pet Shop. Fisher Biskit: All right, Girls! Drop your chinchillas off and we'll be on our way! Britney Biskit: Daddy, Do we like have too? Whitney Biskit: Yeah, How come we have to spend the week in London and visit our grandparents? Britney Biskit: It's like boring. Fisher Biskit: Because this is a family affair. And I want you two be on your best behavior. Am I understood? Biskit Twins: (nods) Yes, Daddy. Fisher Biskit: Good, Francois will keep an eye on you both to do so. Monsieur François LeGrande: Glad to be of assistance, Sir. Cashmere Biskit: Velvet Biskit: Basil Featherstone: Cashmere Biskit: Velvet Biskit: Blythe Baxter: I have to go now, My dad is taking me to help Professor Amber at Genesis Park and Radcliffe at Genesis World. And Mrs. Twombly has to visit her relatives. Pepper Clark: What're you going to do there, Blythe? Blythe Baxter: I will take care of Heather, Dawn, Jigsaw, Blade, Charles, Douglas, , , , Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie because . Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225